


Blue Eyes and Knee Highs

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kink meme prompt of dirty hot wonder: All-human AU where Dean is his current age and Cas is a cute little twink (still legal though please!). Dean likes to spank Castiel and Cas likes to call him Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes and Knee Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Now with perfect podfic by the amazing chef_geekier! http://chef-geekier.livejournal.com/52061.html

Dean's already hard when he hears the doorbell ring, knows what's waiting for him, been thinking about it all day since he woke up and sent Castiel a text, his boyfriend quickly responding with “Yes, daddy ;)”

This … this  _thing_  they had was about 50 shades of fucked up, and about a thousand times hotter and more amazing than anything Dean had ever imagined. He'd gotten over the “I'm a dirty old man” thing after about two seconds, and fuck, he'd walk around wearing a huge sign with “dirty old man” and a giant fucking arrow printed on it all the time if he had to, and it would totally be worth it for the sight of Castiel when he opens the door for him.

“Hi, baby.” Dean wraps his arms around him and pulls him in close, kisses him and strokes his hair, slender body so perfect in Dean's arms. Castiel looks up at him and bats his eyelashes, wide blue eyes all Dean can see, so pretty and perfect, like a little baby kitten for Dean to play with, a little baby kitten with a filthy mind and an insatiable appetite for kinky sex and he was all for Dean.

“Hi, Dean,” Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders and jumps up, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist as Dean reaches down to grab his perfect, perky ass and hold him. “I missed you, daddy...” Castiel whispers in his ear, wrapping his legs tighter around Dean and moving his hips, grinding into Dean's stomach as Dean walks them over to the couch, perching Castiel on the arm of the sofa while Dean stands in between his legs.

“Did you wear them, Cas?” Dean's mouth is still on Castiel's, plump, fuckable lips of Cas' opening for him like such a good boy as he nods his head. “Yes, daddy … wore them all day just like you told me,” Dean's hands run up under Cas' t-shirt, tight cotton stretching over his chest as Dean rubs his thumb over Cas' nipple, little moan in his mouth. “Wanna see, baby, see how pretty you look for me.” Dean pulls Cas' shirt over his head, pausing for a second to take in the sight of Cas' chest, pale and smooth, pink nipples already hard from Dean's attention, Cas' head tilting up toward him, eyes wide and lips parted, starting to flush pink already. Such a good boy.

Dean steps back so Cas can stand up, Cas kicking off his sneakers and unbuckling his belt. “Sit down, daddy, I wanna show you,” Dean settling down on the couch as Cas comes to stand in front of him.

Cas slides his belt out and lets it fall to the floor, eyes on Dean as he unbuttons his jeans. Dean leans back and palms himself, cock hard under his hand, loves watching Cas show off like this. Cas slides the zipper down slowly, licking his lips and lowering his eyelashes, one last look at Dean before he turns around and lets his jeans slide down his legs, stepping out of them to stand and look at Dean over his shoulder.

White cotton panties frame Cas' ass perfectly, little round heart of it just the right size for Dean's hands, eyes following the curve of it to Cas' slender hips and legs, long and lean without being coltish, Dean's mouth falling open as he follows those legs down and sees the white knee socks, folded just above Cas' knees, little blue bows on the backs a perfect match to his eyes and the ribbon running through the lace trim of his panties. Dean grinds his hand into himself, “Fuck, baby boy, look at you...”

Cas turns around slowly, hand over his crotch in what Dean knows is totally false modesty, doesn't make it any less hot as Cas blushes and holds himself. “C'mon, baby, lemme see, look so pretty like this...” Cas bites his lip and looks at Dean through his eyelashes, blush spreading up his face, jesus christ, it's like he can do it on command. “I'm … I'm  _hard_ , daddy...” Cas moving his hand aside and fucking holy hell, yes he is, cock straining against the cotton, almost pulling it away from his waist as Dean watches, mouth watering and balls tightening, as a little wet spot forms right at the head, staining his panties as Cas clasps his hands behind his back like, well, like a blushing schoolgirl.

It's moments like these when Dean thinks someone should just shoot him in the head, call it a day, because life just doesn't get better than this.

“Can I sit on your lap, daddy?” Scratch that, it gets  _so much_  better.

Dean puts his hands on Cas' hips, thumbs resting right at the jut of his hipbones as Dean pulls him down onto his lap, Cas straddling him to face Dean as he leans down to kiss him, plush lips open for Dean as he runs his hands over Cas' back, down to soft cotton and lace under his fingers, sliding one hand under to cup Cas' ass, all firm muscle and smooth skin, trailing his hands down Cas' thighs, feels his calves through his socks, Cas shifting his hips so Dean can feel how hard he is. “Gets you excited to wear your pretty panties for me, doesn't it, Cas?” Dean runs his hands back up Cas' legs, settles them over Cas' ass, span of his hands almost too big to fit. “Wear your little socks for me all day, bet you like sitting in class with your nice things on for me, baby, our little secret, right?”  
  
Cas is in his first year at the local uni, and while no one will literally be arresting Dean for fucking him, the fact that he looks fifteen and regularly signs his notes to Dean “JB” (short for jail bait) only made all the schoolboy shit that much hotter if Dean was being honest. Again, dirty old man problems? Long gone, going going and gone as Cas sighs into his neck, “Yes, daddy,” works his hips in little circles to grind against Dean's cock, even the way Cas breathes on him is cute and sexy and dirty as sin, little  _unh_  noises every time he rubs against Dean.

“Such a good boy for me, Cas,” Dean kisses him, slow swirl of his tongue into Cas' open mouth, plump lips that Dean can't wait to see even fuller and bruised from sucking his cock later, “so hard for me, been waiting all day to come over in your pretty panties for me,” Dean grips Cas at the waist, so slim Dean can almost touch his fingers together, “wanna watch you come in them for me, baby,” Dean's hands tightening around Cas' waist to hold him as Dean rocks up into him, rubbing his cock against Cas' ass, “want you to come for daddy, know you've been waiting all day to play with yourself.”

Dean feels Cas go still under him, feels him take in a deep breath under his hands. “Cas...” Dean pulls his head back, little frown on his mouth as he looks up at Cas, all wide blue eyes, bottom lip worried in his teeth. “You did wait, didn't you?” Dean reaches up to cup Cas' face in his hands, Cas trying to look away from him. “Tell daddy the truth, Cas.”

Cas lowers his eyes, long eyelashes almost sweeping his cheeks before he looks back at Dean. “I tried, daddy, I tried to wait, but I got so excited, and I was so hard all day, daddy, it  _hurt_ , I couldn't help myself ...” Cas reaches out to fist his hands in Dean's t-shirt, eyes cast down as he blushes, “I'm sorry, daddy...”

Dean pulls one hand away from Cas' face, reaching down to rub the heel of his hand against Cas' hard-on, other hand gently grasping his chin. “You don't feel sorry to me, Cas.” Dean pushes his palm into Cas' dick a little harder for emphasis. “You know what happens to boys who don't listen, Cas.”

Cas bites his lip and gives a tiny nod, eyes sweeping back up to look at Dean, quick little flare of hot excitement before the hand in the cookie jar naughty face is back on. Fuck, Dean loves this, little games Cas likes to play, likes it when Dean spanks him,  _loves_  it when Dean punishes him, arbitrary rules they make up just so Cas can break them. Dean doesn't mind a bit if Cas jerks off at school, fuck, the idea of Cas stroking himself in the college bathroom with fucking panties on thinking about Dean is so goddamn hot Dean has to take a few breaths just to get himself back together. Although it does give him a good idea.

“You have to learn your lesson, Cas,” Dean pushes Cas off his lap to stand in front of him, “have to teach you to control yourself,” Dean's up in front of him, hand running up to Cas' face, “such a naughty boy, Cas, aren't you?” Dean grasps Cas' ear between his thumb and forefinger, gentle pressure at it.

“Say it, Cas, tell me what you are...” Little flash in Cas' eyes again, bright blue swallowed up by black as Cas tilts his head up and sighs out, “I'm a bad boy, daddy...”

Dean smiles and nods, such a good boy, such a good bad naughty boy, fucking perfect, little gasp out of him as Dean tugs on his ear and pull him over to the side of the couch, Cas standing to face the arm of it as Dean presses behind him. “Wanna hear what you did, Cas,” Dean reaches down to press his palm against Cas' dick, hot and hard underneath the soft white fabric, “want you to tell daddy all the naughty things you thought about while you played with yourself at school while I punish you.”

Cas moans and arches his head back into Dean's neck, one last squeeze around Cas' dick before he pulls his hand away, hand between Cas' shoulder blades to bend him over the couch. “Be a good boy and pull your panties down.” Dean steps to the side and watches as Cas hooks his thumbs into the waistband and slowly pushes them down, over his thighs until they're resting just above the fold of his knee socks, quick look over his shoulder at Dean, blue ribbons and eyes all sparkling for Dean, just for Dean, jesus, perfect little arch of his back as he plants his hands on the couch and tips his ass up, spreads his legs a little and rocks his hips so Dean can see those panties stretched out between his knees as he turns his head back and bends over the arm of the sofa.

“Fuck, baby...” Dean almost mutters to himself as he palms his own aching hard cock, Cas drives him crazy like this, sight of him all spread out and waiting for it, can see all the lithe muscles in Cas' back move as he breathes and waits for Dean. Dean bites his lip and brings one hand to run over that perfect, gorgeous ass, offered up to Dean like the best christmas present on earth.

“Gotta tell me what you thought about, baby,” Dean presses his hand into Cas' backside, lets him feel the warmth of it, “tell daddy what you jerked yourself off to in the bathroom,” Dean trails his other hand up Cas' spine, rewarding little shiver in its wake, “tell me what a dirty boy you are...” Dean brings his hand up, light slap to Cas' ass, just a warm-up.

Cas groans and rolls his shoulders a little bit, groans again as Dean brings his hand down on the other side of his ass, “C'mon, Cas...” Harder smack this time, Dean's palm flat on Cas' lower back to hold him in place, “tell daddy...”

“I thought about you, daddy...” Dean brings his palm down flat, loud thud of it as Cas jumps a little. “Thought about you picking me up at school,” two more strokes as Cas gasps, “coming to get me in class,” two more as Dean murmurs out an encouraging, “Mmm-hmm...”

“Make me stand up in front of the whole class, everyone staring at me,  _unh_ ,” Dean's hitting harder now, Cas' backside warming up for him, “make me,  _fuck_...” Dean lands four more slaps before he stops. “Don't stop talking, Cas...” One more for emphasis.

“Make me pull my pants down,  _nnng_ ,” Cas squirms a little, Dean just pressing down on his back harder, “show everyone my panties and my  _hnn_ ,” two more, sharper this time as Cas gets warmer under him, “my pretty little socks, make me bend over the desk so they can see,  _fuck_ ,” quick little slaps, one after the other, “make me kneel down in front of you, in front of everybody  _uff_ ,” Dean working his back into it now, harder, “take your cock out, right in my face, make me  _guh_ ,” Cas so hot under his hands, hips writhing against the couch, “make me tell everyone that I'm daddy's good little cocksucker, fuck  _fuck_ ,” Cas' ass is bright pink, handprints forming now, “show everyone what a good little cockslut I am for my daddy, how I can, god,  _unh_ ,” Cas' breathing getting more jagged as Dean lays into him, “how I can take daddy's cock all the way down my  _fuck_ ,  _daddy_ ,” Cas is squirming more now, Dean's hand splayed on his back to keep him in place, almost there, “all the way down my throat, got myself off in the bathroom thinking about swallowing, god _fuckdaddyfuck_ ,” little edge in his voice, so close, “swallowing daddy's come, came in my hand and licked it off like it was yours, daddy,  _daddy_ ,” one last smack and Dean's done, Cas writhing under his hands and moaning out, “Daddy, daddy, please...”

Dean bends over Cas, hands running up his sides to wrap around Cas' chest and pull him to stand up, kiss at his neck and murmur into his ear, “Good boy, that's my good boy,” pulls Cas onto his lap on the couch, smaller body curling up sideways into his as Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck and buries his face in Dean's chest. Dean holds him close and kisses his head, runs his hands down Cas' legs to trace his fingers over the panties still tangled over his knees, run the blunt edge of his fingernail right above the fold of his kneesocks. “That's better, isn't it, baby? Told daddy the truth,” Dean kisses him on the forehead, “took your punishment like such a good boy,” Cas nodding his head into Dean's chest and sighing, “Yes, daddy,” coming out muffled against Dean's t-shirt.

Dean moves Cas a fraction on his lap until Cas is sitting right on his cock, lets him feel how hard it is as Dean circles his hips and pulls Cas down onto him. “Love seeing you with your ass all red for me, Cas, little panties all tangled in your pretty legs,” Dean grinds into him again as Cas lets out those wicked little  _unh_  breaths and moves himself in time. “Look so beautiful like this, baby boy,” Dean running a hand down to fit over Cas' cock, still hard, wet at the tip. “You like it, too, don't you, baby?” Cas lets out a long breath and tilts his head to look up at Dean. “Gets me so hot, daddy,” Cas untangling his arms to run his hands over Dean's neck and shoulders, “so big and strong, daddy, take such good care of me,” closing his eyes and parting his lips as Dean leans down to kiss him, soft little mouth on Dean's lips so sweet and good, such a good boy, Cas' hand running across Dean's broad chest.

“Stand up for me, baby.” Cas gives him a sweet little smile and slides out of his lap, coming to stand in front of Dean while the panties fall down around his ankles, Cas going to step out of them as Dean chides him. “Uh-uh, you're putting those back on.”

Cas gives him one of those glinting little looks before he bends over to pull the cotton back up, panties straining to hold his cock in, lips wet and parted as he bats his eyelashes at Dean. Dean gestures with his hand, “Over there,” pointing at a spot right in front of the window, blinds open wide, perfectly visible to anyone in the high-rise across the street. “Get on your knees,” Cas' eyelashes fluttering down as he gives Dean a heated look, sinking to his knees in one fluid movement, coming to rest on the backs of his legs, hands by his ankles.

Dean stands up and walks over to him, pulling off his t-shirt and unbuckling his jeans. He smiles and looks down at Cas, so fucking pretty like this, just waiting for Dean as he slides his jeans off and leaves them in a pile on the floor, thin line of white just above his knees where the socks are folded over, line of blue ribbon stitching through them, Cas' cock so obscene as it stretches out the white cotton and stains it damp.

Dean runs a hand through Cas' hair and pulls him in, lets Cas nuzzle against his dick through his boxer briefs, Dean forming a dark wet spot of his own on the gray material. “Want you to come in your pretty little panties for me, Cas, play with yourself while you suck daddy's cock.” Cas opens his lips and runs them up the hard line of Dean's dick, breath hot against him through his shorts. “Right here where everyone can see you, you like that, don't you?” Cas moans out something positive-sounding against Dean's balls. “Love showing off, don't you, baby...”

Dean pulls Cas' head back and runs his thumb over Cas' lips. “Take off my boxers, Cas.” Cas reaches his hands out just to have Dean bat them away with his free hand and shake his head. “Mm-mmm, with this,” Dean pressing his thumb into the bow curve of Cas' lips in explanation. Cas licks his lips as Dean pulls his hand away, mouth opening so his teeth can carefully close around the elastic and slowly tug Dean's underwear down his legs, takes a lot longer to get it off this way but it's so worth it as Cas works them down, Dean's cock so hard it slaps up against his belly and leaves a shiny little spot on his stomach.

Dean steps out of his shorts as they hit the floor, hand back in Cas' hair to get him up on his knees. Cas looks up at him, glances over at the window and blushes, casts his eyes down like he's embarrassed, which Dean knows is complete bullshit. Cas probably  _would_  fuck Dean, kneesocks and all, in front of his whole university if Dean gave him half the chance, and Dean's story that he'd met Cas “in a bar” was true in fact if not spirit, because Cas had really been  _on_  the bar, and technically Dean had met Cas' ass first, watched it dance around in nothing but a jockstrap before Cas stole his drink, sat down in his lap and pretty much never got up again.

“That's right, baby, want everyone to see how well you suck my cock. I like showing you off, too.” Dean raises an eyebrow as Cas meets his eyes again, and fuck he really does have such cocksucking goddamn lips, stretching open to wrap around Dean's dick and take him all the way down, slow push of his mouth soft against Dean's length. “Want you to touch yourself, baby, see you come while you suck my dick,” Cas moaning onto the head of his cock as it slides down his throat. Cas pulls his dick out, leaves it to rest over the waist of his panties as he starts to stroke himself. Dean pulls Cas off his cock, holds him away from it as he looks down at him.

“Cas … I told you I wanted you to come  _in_  your panties,” Dean tilting his head to give Cas a look, eyebrows raised as he waits. Cas' eyes darken with understanding and arousal, breath going a little hitched as he licks his palm, wraps a hand around his cock and pulls his panties back up, soft little snap of the elastic against his wrist, eyes on Dean as he starts to jerk himself off under the material.

“That's my good boy, just like that...” Dean pushes Cas back onto his cock, tight heat all around him as Cas bobs his head up and down and works his tongue in little curls, soft noise from Cas' lap as he works himself in time. “So good for daddy, that's right, want to see you make a little mess for me in your pretty panties, baby,” Dean rolls his eyes back as Cas starts to go faster, wet little noises coming from his mouth going right to Dean's balls. “Fuck, Cas, so good, just like that, show everyone what a good little cocksucker you are for your daddy, come on.” Dean can hear Cas stroking himself harder, see his back tense up as he breathes faster. “Come for daddy, Cas, come on yourself for me,” Cas moaning and starting to shake a little, “Come like a good boy while you suck daddy's cock, that's right, baby.” Dean holds Cas' hair in both his hands and pushes his mouth all the way down on his cock as Cas comes, screams it out around Dean's cock, Dean arching his neck to the side so he can peer down and watch as Cas shoots his load, watch it soak through his panties until the cotton is almost transparent and he can see Cas' dick twitching out the last of it, and that's all Dean can stand.

Dean pulls Cas off his cock and wraps a hand around himself, little mewl from Cas as he chases back after it, Dean managing to gasp out, “Open,” and Cas knows what to do, knows what Dean likes, opens his mouth so Dean can hook his thumb over Cas' lower lip and stroke himself into Cas' mouth, watch himself come onto Cas' tongue, blue eyes slanting up at him as Cas pushes his tongue back and catches it all in the little well behind his teeth, Dean grunting out Cas' name as he shudders the last few white ropes of his come out. Dean looks down at Cas, mouth held open, waiting for Dean, such a good boy, cock-swollen lips closing shut as Dean nods at him and watches him swallow it, tongue snaking out to lick a stray drop from his chin.

Dean pulls him back up to his feet, holds him around the waist as Cas steadies himself, kisses him deep and licks the taste of himself out of his mouth. “So fucking good for me, baby,” Dean kneels down in front of him and opens his lips, hands on Cas' slim hips as he mouths over Cas' dick through his soaked panties, sucking a little bit to get some of it in his mouth, “Oh fuck, daddy, please...”

Cas practically climbs him like a tree as Dean stands, lifts him up and carries him to the bedroom, so light in Dean's arms, “You know I'm not done with you, baby...”

“Daddy,” Cas wrapping himself tighter around Dean, wet cotton against Dean's stomach, “I want you to ...” Cas sighs against him as Dean settles him down on the bed and kneels in between Cas' legs.

“What do you want, baby, you can tell me...” Dean runs his hands up Cas' thighs, hooks his thumbs under the legs of Cas' wet panties.

Cas shifts his eyes down, hand coming up so Cas can suck his thumb into his mouth, and Dean starts feeling all tingly because when Cas pulls out the thumb-sucking shit, it means he's about to say something really, really dirty.

“I want you to eat my pussy, daddy...”

Dean's sort of glad he's already kneeling, because swaying on his feet just wouldn't be the right thing to do right now.

Dean had been a little confused about some of the shit Cas liked at first. Dean was gay for Cas, and Cas was gay as fuck, so he'd been a little puzzled the first time Cas started talking about how much he wanted Dean to eat his ass and tell him what a wet little pussy he had, say all sorts of shit that had made Dean blush scarlet and drool from both ends. Then Dean had seen how it made Cas go fucking batshit crazy, and he stopped caring about anything except watching Cas lose it like that for him.

“Yeah, baby, bet you do...” Dean peels Cas' panties off, Cas hitching his hips up for Dean to slide them off. Dean balls them up in his hand and looks up at Cas. “Want daddy to lick your little pussy open for my cock?” Dean brings his fist up to his face, eyes on Cas as he holds Cas' panties over his own mouth, bitter salty smell of Cas' come in his nose as he inhales, Cas' lips falling open as his eyes darken, thumb still in his mouth, blush gone as his face gets taken over by something darker and more desperate.

“Get your cunt all wet for me, Cas, eat you out until you're begging for daddy's cock,” Dean puts the panties down on the bed, slides his hands over Cas' shins, soft cotton warm under his fingers, up to his thighs, so slender under Dean's big hands, hooking his thumbs under Cas' knees.

“Wanna see these pretty legs up in the air for me, baby,” Cas lifting his legs and spreading them apart, Dean's hands coming back down to rest on either side of Cas' ass to pull him open.

Everything about Cas is delicate and beautiful, even his fucking asshole is gorgeous, pretty and pink and so small Dean still feels like it's a miracle every time he watches it stretch open around his cock. Dean's not exactly an expert on assholes, but he's watched plenty of porn, and Cas could be a fucking star.

“Please, daddy, please eat my pussy, please...” Cas spreads his legs further and circles his hips, ass right in front of Dean's face, Dean gripping his thighs to pull him down and hook Cas' legs over his back, blue ribbons tickling at Dean's shoulders as he licks a few teasing strokes of his tongue around Cas' thighs. “Such a pretty little pussy, Cas,” circling in closer with the tip of his tongue, “get you all wet for daddy's cock,” Dean presses his lips flush against Cas' hole and darts his tongue in quickly, Cas sighing and bucking up into his mouth, “open up like such a good boy for me.”  
  
Dean plants his mouth back and licks his tongue into Cas, opens his lips and stretches his tongue out to circle it around the little ring of muscle, Cas squirming and panting and moaning for it like a fucking pornstar, “Yes daddy fuck yes,” Dean moaning out himself as he listens to the stream of dirty wonderful filth Cas spouts out, “eat my fucking pussy, daddy, god, yes fuck daddy,” incoherent little noises overtaking his words as Dean grabs either side of his ass and spreads him open wider, neck craning to get his tongue as deep inside Cas as possible. Dean pulls off for a second just to take in the sight of it, Cas' hole a darker pink now, wet with Dean's spit and stretching open from his tongue, muscles fluttering as Dean breathes on him, Dean's hands so huge against Cas' ass as he pulls him apart.

“Want you to come for me, Cas, come with my tongue in your wet little cunt,” Dean licks him once just to feel him shudder, “can you do that for daddy?” Dean leans back in and doesn't give Cas a chance to answer, just licks into him as deep as he can, Cas reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock and start stroking it. Dean feels his own cock twitch again as he thinks that Cas didn't spit in his hand like he usually does, precome leaking out with the second thought that it's because Cas' dick is already sticky with his own spunk from round one, and Dean groans as he thinks of the sight of Cas' come soaking into his panties, little panties he wore to school just for Dean, such a good boy, all for Dean...

“Daddy, daddy fuck m'gonna...” and Dean digs his fingers into Cas' ass and pulls him open, tongue deep inside his ass as Cas comes, fucking hell Dean can feel it clenching around his tongue just like it does around his cock, Dean just holding him like that until Cas finishes.

“Good boy, Cas,” Dean crawls up onto the bed as Cas spreads his legs, white socks framing either side of Dean's waist. “Look at what a mess you made, baby boy,” Dean looking down at the white puddle of come on Cas' flat stomach, little pool of it in his belly-button calling out to Dean like a siren. “Wanna clean me up, daddy?” Cas props himself up on his elbow and reaches down to run a finger through the sticky wetness on his stomach. “I'll help...” Cas sucks his finger into his mouth, eyes wide and blue like an ocean of sin as he slurps his own come off his finger and swallows far more loudly than he needs to.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean bends down to close his lips around Cas' navel and suck that little pool right out of it. “So fucking perfect for me, baby,” Dean leaning down to lick a stripe up the middle of his stomach, crawling further up to lick it right back into Cas' mouth, does it again and again until there's not a drop left and they're just kissing. Dean reaches down to hook his hand under one of Cas' legs, pushes until Cas' knee is up by his chest, kissing Cas rougher now as Dean feels his cock start to ache, so hard, rubbing up against Cas' ass, needs to fuck him, wants to hear Cas say it.

Dean breaks off and reaches over to grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand, Cas just watching him like a cat with a bowl of cream, eyes half-closed, lips swollen and red and wet. Dean opens the cap with a little snick, pours some out on his fingers, kissing into Cas' mouth again as he reaches down to run his index finger around the rim of Cas' asshole. “Gonna ask nice, baby?” Dean presses the pad of his finger against Cas' hole, “Want you to be a dirty little boy for me, Cas,” presses it in, just the tip, “Tell daddy what you want like a good boy while I open you up.” Dean pushes his finger in slowly, pulls his mouth away from Cas as it sinks all the way in until the web of his thumb is flush with Cas' rim, Cas rolling his eyes and whimpering.

“Oh, fuck, daddy,” Dean curls his finger, moves it back and forth a few times, “want you to fuck me, daddy, want you to fuck me so bad,” Dean pulls his finger back to the second knuckle, gets a second one lubed up, “want you to stretch my ass open with your cock, daddy, so fucking big,” Dean slips two fingers in, slow push as Cas writhes under him, “need your cock in me, daddy, need it in my tight little ass, daddy, fuck,” Cas bites his lip as Dean pulls his fingers out and slicks up a third, lube running down his wrist, “stretch me out so good, huge fucking cock inside me,” Dean bites his own lip as Cas lets out a long moan when Dean buries three fingers in his ass, tight stretch of him around Dean's knuckles, “yes, daddy, fuck, please,” Dean works his fingers in and out slowly, wants Cas open and wet for him, “need it in me, daddy, need you to fuck me, use my ass until you come, daddy,” Dean slips his pinky in, just for good measure, just to marvel at how fucking amazing it is that this tiny little ring can stretch so wide for him, “oh fuck, daddy, please, need you to come in my ass, daddy, fuck me and come inside me until it's leaking out, daddy, fuck, please please please,” Dean working his fingers in as far as he can one last time as Cas almost screams out, “fuck me, daddy, please,” over and over again, and Dean's neighbors can seriously go fuck themselves because Dean's gonna make him scream like that all night if it kills him.

Dean pulls his fingers out and pours more lube onto his hand, slicks himself up as he looks back and forth between Cas' beautiful face, flush with arousal, blue almost overtaken by the pupils in his eyes, and Cas' beautiful asshole, gaping pink and shining wet with lube, fucking obscene perfection of it as Cas grabs behind his knees and pulls his legs up, slim thighs and those fucking socks and everything about him so fucking perfect, dirty jail bait wet dream just spreading himself open for Dean's cock.

“Please, daddy,” Cas whining now, completely shameless as Dean hovers over him and lines his cock up with one hand, slow push as he feels the head go in, Dean breathing in sharply at how fucking tight he still feels, hot velvet clench around him as Cas begs him for it, “Please daddy, so fucking big, do it,” filthy wrong childish little mewl out of his mouth as Dean sinks in, bottoms out and grinds his hips forward in little circles, looking down to watch with his mouth open as he pulls himself half-way out, sees the tight pink pull of it as Cas' muscles work against him, try to pull him back in, puckered little ring stretched out around Dean's cock, slim hips and smooth skin of him making it all look so fucking wrong, so fucking dirty and hot, Dean's cock so huge inside him, Cas so small as he holds his legs up and screams out all the filthy things Dean loves as he hilts his cock back into him and starts to fuck him in earnest, leans over him to grab Cas by the ankles and hold his legs by his ears, Cas' cock hard between their stomachs as Dean pounds into him.

“So fucking good for me, Cas, such a tight little ass for daddy,” Dean leans down to suck a bruise onto the soft, smooth skin under his jaw as Cas screams out for him, “Good fucking boy, Cas, take daddy's cock so good, baby, wish you could see it,” Dean lets go of Cas' legs to wrap his arms up behind Cas' back, “tiny little ass all stretched open for daddy's big cock, my good boy,” Dean pulling down on Cas' shoulders, hands huge against them, “want it, Cas, want daddy to come in that tight fucking ass? Gonna ask me nice for it?”

Cas scratches at Dean's back, rocks his hips up as much as he can against Dean's weight, boneless under Dean's hands as he rolls his head back. “Please, daddy, please come in my ass, daddy, please … fuck daddy please come in my ass  _come in my fucking ass daddy fuck..._ ” Dean cuts him off with his mouth, rough kiss into Cas' lips as he pulls him down by the shoulders and holds him there, holds him there so tight Dean would worry about breaking him if he could think straight, if he could think about anything else but the hot grip on his dick as he pumps into Cas' ass, white hot and sweet like candy, tight and wet and fucking perfect, “Good boy,” lost somewhere in Cas' mouth.

Dean kisses him until he can feel himself start to soften, doesn't want to pull out yet so he leans up and presses his hips forward, one arm holding him up as he reaches down to wrap a hand around Cas' dick, hard and wet from their sweat, stroking it slowly.

“Daddy...” Cas lets out questioningly, looks up at him with his eyebrows drawn together. Cas may have come twice already, but Dean's not done with him, not yet.

“We're not finished, baby, not by a long shot.” Dean keeps stroking him as Cas' eyes widen. “I'm gonna keep fucking you and making you come for me until you don't have anything left, baby.” Cas lets out a broken little breath as Dean smiles at him. “Gonna make sure you can't misbehave again, Cas, make you come for daddy so many times you'll never be a naughty boy again.” Cas rolls his eyes back in his head and moans out as Dean leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Such a good boy for daddy...”

 

The End!


End file.
